March Snow
by T'PeeJ
Summary: It's St.Patrick's Day and no one at NCIS is in the mood to be Irish.


Title: March snow  
  
spoiler:Bête Noire  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No infringement is intended.  
  
March 17, 2004  
  
It had been a long day at the NCIS office. Ducky waited just inside the doors waiting for Abby to close up her lab. No one was going outside in the dark alone, not since the terrorist had invaded their space.  
  
Not a very cheery Saint Patrick's Day to be sure. There had been no horse playing or pinching or anything.  
  
Abby come out into the lobby with Kate and Tony. They smiled at each other. They all still had the unsure feeling of safety.  
  
As the four of them moved toward the front door they saw the first snowflake fall.  
  
"Hey snow on St. Patty's Day," said Abby. "Ever had March snow?"  
  
The others looked at the Goth.  
  
Abby started to laugh. She knew they had no idea what she was talking about. She bolted outside and stuck her tongue out.  
  
As the rest stood inside watching Abby, Kate started to laugh.  
  
Tony just stood there wondering if Abby had lost it.  
  
"Yes," said Ducky. "March snow does taste different from January's or even April's snow. I remember as a lad that is was such a thrill to be the first one out to taste it."  
  
Tony looked over at Ducky with no idea what the man was talking about.  
  
Ducky went outside and waited for his snowflake.  
  
"Umm, Kate," said Tony. "Are those two losing it?"  
  
"No, Tony," said Kate. "Having fun, you remember what that is, right? It's St. Patrick's Day and it's snowing outside. No one was in a fun mood today or for the last couple of weeks." Kate moved closer to the door. "You know what I haven't done in awhile?"  
  
"What's that Kate?" asked Tony.  
  
"I haven't made a snow angel, but there isn't enough snow for it yet," said Kate. "So I guess I will just have to catch it on my tongue for now." Kate went out the door and stood with the other two.  
  
Tony pulled out his cell phone and called upstairs to Gibbs. When they left, the man was still staring at the screen trying to match up the terrorist face to the database.  
  
"Gibbs," said the man when he answered.  
  
"Boss," said Tony.  
  
"Where are you, Tony?" asked Gibbs.  
  
"Downstairs at the first door," said the younger man. "I think Kate, Ducky and Abby have lost it."  
  
"Why?" asked Gibbs.  
  
"They are trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues and taste it," stated Tony.  
  
"It's snowing on St. Patrick's Day?" said Gibbs.  
  
"Yeah," said Tony.  
  
"Why are you helping them?" asked Gibbs.  
  
"Cuz I think they are losing it?" said Tony. He knew Gibbs hardly ever listened to him sometimes, but he could this once.  
  
"Tony," said Gibbs. "I'll be down in a second."  
  
Tony sighed of relief. Now that Gibbs was coming down, he would get it all straightened out.  
  
The elevator opened and Gibbs stepped out. The man walked pasted Tony and went straight out the door. Tony followed Gibbs.  
  
"Any luck on catching one?" asked Gibbs.  
  
"Not yet," said Abby. "But I think I will be the one to do it."  
  
"Oh get out of here, Goth Girl," said Kate. "I will be."  
  
"Oh ladies," said Ducky. "Experience will always win out over youth."  
  
Gibbs started to laugh. It felt good to laugh. It had been awhile.  
  
"No I am going to catch the snowflake!" Gibbs stuck out his tongue to do just that.  
  
Tony just stood there watching his friends relaxing for the first time since the terrorist was here. This made Tony happy, but since he wasn't into snowflakes and is St. Patrick's Day. No one was wearing green...Tony moved as quickly as he could and started to pinch everyone lightly. "NO GREEN!" he yelled. Then moving toward his car, the others were chasing him now.  
  
"DiNozzo," yelled Gibbs. "Get back here and get your pinch!"  
  
"You snoozed, you lose," yelled Tony as he locked himself in the car.  
  
Starting the car up, no one stood in the way of him moving it. The other just shook their fist at him. Tony knew tomorrow he would have hell to pay, but tonight it was good to fast on his feet. 


End file.
